thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pharmacy Ombra
Pharmacy Ombra is a female tribute from District 11 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the twenty-sixth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Phelix Taize. "Love is in the air. . . better get my sickle ready." - Pharmacy Ombra Pharmacy Ombra Name: Pharmacy "Pharm" Ombra Age: 17 District: Eleven Gender: Female Weapons: Knife, sickle Personality: Pharmacy is very strict, not only on other people around her, but also herself. She is a perfectionist, as well as a clean freak. She can be extremely jealous, though, and Pharmacy hides a dark side that only a few people got to see. She doesn't really like human company, and because of this she is very anti-social and inclosed in herself. However, She also loves to stay inside and read textbooks, so she can "train" her mind. Pharm is a bit of a snob, and always acts superior upon meeting new people, leading to her two-friended childhood. Backstory: When Pharm's mom got pregnant, she was only hoping for one child. Her husband died only weeks after she became pregnant and, now on having to run the small clothing shop they built together all by herself, she knew she couldn't afford more than one single baby. Running the shop by herself after her husband's death was far too much work for a pregnant woman, but even struggling during those hard times, she was still strong, and in eight months and a half she gave birth to Pharmacy and Celecea Ombra. Pharmacy's mom knew what she had to do if she wanted both her children to survive, but it was hard to even think about it. She had decided to put Pharm up for adoption. As she grew up, Pharmacy had trouble adjusting in the orphanage. Nobody made fun of her, and she had a pretty decent life there, but Pharmacy didn't interact with other children purely because she judged herself unable to earn love or respect. At the age of eight, Pharmacy found a home within a wealthy family, and moved to her new house in a few days. With the sudden happiness brought to Pharmacy's life, she openned herself up a little bit more. At school, Pharmacy became friends with a girl named Stacy Garrows. Stacy looked a lot like Pharmacy herself, with strongly tanned skin and long black hair always tied up to a bun, and they got along very well. Some people even thought they were sisters, and Pharmacy and Stacy often joked, saying that it was truth. Pharmacy was also really good friends with Jamieson Crawl, a shy boy who once approached the two, and in a blink of eyes the three considered themselves as inseparable friends. As they grew up, Pharmacy's friends started dating. It was very awkward in Pharmacy's point of view, as she basically sat on the middle seat of the table as the two kissed; thus she was never the biggest fan of whitnessing or having contact with someone, so she quickly got pissed off by her friends' actions, but she learnt how to ignore them. Not many time later, though, something weird happened. Pharmacy started developing feelings for Jamieson. She never told that to him, or to Stacy. Altough, soon Pharmacy wanted to show her feelings, so she told everything to Jamieson. Though she got the thing she would never expect. Jamieson ridiculed her, asking how she thought he would want to date her, and everything froze. Pharmacy was shocked, and she didn't know what to do. Dizzyness was reaching her mind, and soon she was just watching Jamieson's lips move, unaware of his hateful, cruel words. Pharmacy just stared at him, untill she started shaking, tears started running down her face, and she focused all that mixture of feelings into a massive scream. She started charging at Jamieson, who was now running away down the street, but it was useless. Soon, Pharmacy slashed the sickle she used on the crops through Jamieson's throat. He collapsed face forward with the concrete, gurgling and choking, but all Pharmacy did was laugh at that "pleasant" scene amusing her eyes. She threw the sickle away, and returned to her house. ---- "Hi Stacy!" Pharmacy waved at the tearful dark-haired girl, and soon assumed a poker face of concern. " Jamieson... He... He--" "What sweetheart?" - Pharmacy asked, with a motherly voice. "They... they found him on a sidewalk... He is dead." A face of faked shock appeared on Pharmacy's face, altough only she knew what was hidden behind it. PharmacyR.png|Pharmacy at the Reaping. PharmacyA.png|Pharmacy in the arena. PharmacyV.png|Pharmacy as a victor. Games entered in * Pretty Little Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Reaped